tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The X Factor (Tengaged) Season 1
''The X Factor (Tengaged) ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the buisness against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The first season was announced on November 3rd, 2014 with applications opening immediately. The season premiere will take place over three nights from Wednesday November 5th - Friday November 7th. Sam mentored the girls, Bernel mentored the boys, Adam mentored the Over 30's and Monte mentored the groups. Judges and hosts Before the series was revealed to the tengaged public, talks were taking place with potential judges to become part of the first season's judging panel. Executive producer and creator of the show Lauren Jade will host and format the series while Sam, Bernel, Adam and Monte will make up the panel of four judges who will critique the contestants. Selection process Producer applications On November 3rd 2014, initial applications were held by production in order to find the 40 acts that would sing in front of the panel of judges in the next round. The contestants were informed that the song they apply with will also be used in the next stage. The four-chair challenge At the start of this round, the judges are to be allocated their categories that they will mentor for the entire season. This round took place over a 3-night premiere commencing on November 5th and ending on November 7th. All shows were broadcast at 6 EST. : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without switch : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and eventually eliminated : – Contestant was not switched out and made the final four of their own category Finalists All the final 16 finalists are yet to be confirmed; however the top four boys were revealed to the public on November 5th during episode one. This was followed by the reveal of the top four girls on November 6th. The over 30's and groups were then revealed on November 7th, Key: : – Eliminated Live Shows Format It was stated pre-season that 16 acts would make it to the live shows. In the first live show, the bottom two acts from each category were forced to sing again in the results show as part of the final showdown, it was then down to their mentor alone to decide which one would be going home. 'Results Summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details' Week 1: Top 16 (9 November) * Theme: 'I deserve to be here' * Musical guest: Ed Sheeran ("Thinking Out Loud") * This week the public voted for their favorite acts in each category, the bottom two vote getters in each category were forced to perform another song of their choice and their mentor was required to eliminate one of them based on their performance. Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Lavigne - felt Grande would do better further in the competition. * Bernel: Hayes - felt Bieber would do better and wanted it more. * Adam: Underwood - gave no reason. * Monte: Destiny's Child - felt Girls' Generation brought more to the competition; something different. Week 2: Top 12 (11 November) * Theme: 'Love & Heartbreak' * Musical guest: OneRepublic ("I Lived") and Cheryl ("I Don't Care") Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: * Bernel: * Adam: * Monte: Episodes